


Breaking It In

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete buys a new bed,
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	Breaking It In

"Come with me into the other room."

Patrick looked up from the book he was reading. "Why?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. "What is this all about this time?"

"We're not going to talk about this now," Pete said as he held out his hand. "Just come with me. Please?"

Patrick took it and stood up. "Okay. I'm coming with you," he said as he followed Pete up the stairs. "Now will you tell me?"

Pete looked over his shoulder and grinned. "You'll see," he said as he led Patrick down the hall. He stopped in front of their closed bedroom door. "Now close your eyes."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it." Patrick didn't move. "Please, baby? I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

Sighing, Patrick shut his eyes. "Okay. My eyes are closed," he said. "I'd better not trip over anything."

"You won't. I picked up," Pete said as he opened the door and carefully led Patrick in. He stopped in the middle of the room, pausing to give his lover a kiss. "Okay," he said as he moved to stand in back of him. "You can open them now."

Patrick opened his eyes and immediately gasped, his mouth open in astonishment. "Pete!" he breathed as he went over to touch one of the finals on the brass four poster bed now taking pride of place in the room. "It's beautiful. Where on earth did you find it?"

"Antique store in West Hollywood," Pete said, still grinning. "He wanted next to nothing for it. I couldn't resist." He paused. "I remember you saying you always wanted one."

"I do. I did," Patrick said as he ran a hand over the bedspread. The old wooden frame had broken during a particular vigorous bout of lovemaking a week before. The two men had been sleeping in the guest room ever since. "How did you get it in here?"

"Moved it in this morning while you were at the studio.'" Pete stepped around Patrick and sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted the space next to him. "Come sit down and try it out."

Patrick sat down, sinking into it a little. "New mattress, too?"

Pete nodded. "And pillows. I would've brought a new bed set, too, but I figured you might want to help me pick it out."

"And you'd be right," Patrick said, turning to the bassist. "It's perfect, Pete. Thank you." they shared another kiss.

Reaching out, Pete ran a finger down Patrick's cheek. "So...how about we try it out?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Patrick laughed. "You are so ridiculous," he said as he let Pete lay him down against the pillows. "What did you have in mind?"

Pete's eyes gleamed. "I was thinking something along the lines of this." He leaned down and kissed him again, their tongues tangling together. 

Patrick sighed as Pete began trailing kisses down his neck and over his throat. "Oh, God...Pete...please," he murmured as the bassist slowly undid his buttons one by one. "Love you...love you so much."

"Love you," Pete said as he moved lower, teasing his nipples erect with his tongue. "So much, baby. You're amazing."

Patrick's fingers dug into his shoulders as he urged Pete lower. "Don't stop," he begged. "Please, love...please don't stop what you're doing."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Pete promised as he quickly stripped off Patrick's pants and underwear. "Look at you...so perfect for me."

"So are you." Patrick looked up. He suddenly frowned. "Why do you still have clothes on?"

Pete quickly stripped as well. "Better?' he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Almost." Patrick pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his legs around Pete's slender waist. "What would be better? If you started fucking me."

"Well...I don't know," Pete rubbed his cock against the opening to Patrick's body. "I think I should do this for a little while longer. Get you in the mood. You know?"

Patrick cursed. "Pete, if you don't fuck me right the hell now, you're sleeping on the couch for the next month," he warned. "Alone."

Pete pretended to consider the idea. "Well, we can't have that." He sank into Patrick with one fluid thrust, not stopping until he was all the wain.

He paused for a moment, gently kissing Patrick's parted lips. "Okay?" he asked, keeping his hips still for he time being. "Okay?"

"Damn it, Pete," Patrick groaned as he began to thrust. "Oh, fuck."

"You feel so good," Pete said as he continued to move, with Patrick moaning in response. "So right for me...I love you like this." He kissed his cheek. "Gonna make you come so hard for me..."

"Yes...please...make me come," Patrick begged as he began moving with him. "Please...Pete!"

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, sinking into him one last time before coming deep inside him. Patrick came a moment later, spurting all over Pete's belly as he screamed out his lover's name. 

Pete sagged against the singer for a moment before kissing his cheek again. "Love you so much, baby," he whispered, brushing Patrick's hair out of his closed eyes. "You okay in there?"

"Perfect," Patrick said, smiling up at him as he opened his eyes. "But you're doing that to me again would be even better." He pulled Pete into another kiss.


End file.
